


Why Broadway.com Vlogs are Sinful and Bad

by orphan_account



Series: WBVASAB [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Broadway, Broadway AU, Broadway.com vlog, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Slow(ish) Burn, Vlog series, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, Philip, and Theo are in the new, highly successful musical "Treasurer," so it's only a matter of time before one of them gets asked to do a Broadway.com vlog. </p>
<p>Will accidentally tells the story of Philip and Theo's relationship in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Broadway.com Vlogs are Sinful and Bad

**Author's Note:**

> These are just snippets of each week's vlog. 
> 
> Modeled after Alex Brightman's Hard Rock Life vlogs.

**Week One**

"The one...

The only...

The talented...

PHILIP HAMILTON!"

Will burst through Philip's dressing room door, waving a small black camera.

"Broadway-dot-com, this is Philip Hamilton. Philip, who do you play?"

"I play John and Anthony," he said, kicking his feet up onto his vanity.

"Philip Hamilton, what is in your room?"

"Well, here at my mirror, I have pictures with all my siblings individually," he replied, as he pointed to the images taped to the glass. "And then here's a picture of my entire family, all ten of us-"

"Philip Hamilton, why do you have so many siblings?"

"Not sure. Anyways, this is a picture of me and all the people who are basically my cousins, and are to this day, my very best friends."

"Philip Hamilton, who is in this image? I'm zooming in, you should point."

"Unfortunately, you're in there. Also Frances, Frances Laurens, who's a swing here, Georges de La Fayette, he's in Les Mis, right next door, and my sister Angie, and Theodosia Burr, who plays Maria and Jasmine."

"Can you confirm that you and Ms. Burr are in a relationship?"

Philip rolled his eyes and sat up, taking his feet of the desk and rolling his chair closer to it. "No, I can't, because we're not."

"Mm hmm." And with that, Will was gone.

**

**Week Two**

"Hey everyone, this is Philip Hamilton of the Broadway musical Treasurer, and I'm about to prank Will Mulligan and record it, for all of y'alls' viewing pleasure.

"Now, he is a strange man who likes to shower after every show, so I'm putting red Kool-Aid mix in the shower head to make a sticky-ass mess all over this boy."

Philip successfully managed to do what he was trying to accomplish, and was sneaking out of the room when someone said "Philip?"

He turned the camera to her, standing in the middle of the hallway, an eyebrow cocked.

"Theo, hi," he exhaled. "I was just, uh-"

She sighed as well, and pulled a packet of cherry Kool-Aid from her pocket. "God damn it, did you beat me to it?"

He laughed. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"There's red powder staining your fingers. You aren't nearly as sneaky as you like to think you are."

"Huh. You want to go get coffee and plan more pranks on Will?"

"Absolutely."

**

**Week Three**

"What is this I see?" Will exclaimed, practically kicking in Philip's door. "Philip and Theo, sharing a moment in Philip's dressing room?"

"William Dipshit Mulligan, you, as a human being, are completely aware that Theo has been my friend since kindergarten."

"Actually, I hated you in kindergarten," Theo said from her perch on the couch. "You broke my pink crayon on the first day and I didn't forgive you until the last day of the fifth grade, when you let me keep your Sharpie."

"I remember that," laughed Will. "I thought it was both petty as fuck and completely rational."

"Theo, we were best friends for literally all that time. And several years after."

"Well yeah, but I hated you for five years of our friendship."

"Why did you tell Will, though?"

"What can I say, I'm reliable with the ladies," Will answered, winking at the camera.

"William Patricia Mulligan, you are the gayest person I met, and my brother had multiple boyfriends in kindergarten."

"Okay, James is my most favorite Hamilton, fuck you. Also, I meant reliable as in trusted. The ladies all want a GBF like me."

"We should get drunk and watch that movie," Theo said, taking a sip of tea.

Will began backing out of the room, wiggling his eyebrows at the camera as Philip and Theo bickered.

**

**Week Four**

"Okay, so, Theo's concert just ended and it was amazing? Like, what the fuck? Philip, what did you think?" The camera turned to show Philip, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"She-she wrote that? All of that? And then sang it so beautifully? How can people be so talented?"

"Bitch, I don't even know, but it was the greatest."

"It was actually the best thing."

"I'm glad you idiots think so," Theo said, appearing behind them.

The two men made incoherent noises of excitement and hugged Theo tightly. Eventually, Will and the camera wandered off to talk to people in attendance, but Philip and Theo remained by each others' sides for the rest of the night.

**

**Week Five**

"Broadway-dot-com, I'm Will Mulligan, and this is revenge. As you probably know, Philip Hamilton pranked me a few weeks ago, so now I'm gonna fuck with him. Look at his dressing room!"

The camera turned to show all the furniture in Philip's room attached to the ceiling, then back to Will.

"This took me and Theo several hours and lots of glue, but it was so damn worth it. He's gonna be so pissed, I can't wait."

**

**Week Six**

"I'm at the Tony Nominee Luncheon and it is LIT. Like, I'm sort of buzzed, but this would be the greatest thing ever even without. All my friends are here and this is just an amazing honor and it's so, so fantastic, but the very best part is this."

The camera turned to show Philip and Theo in close proximity, heads touching, arms wrapped around each others' sides as they whispered and laughed together.

Then it turned back to Will, who winked and raised an eyebrow.

**

**Week Seven**

"So, I'm out here, talking to people rushing the show, when I met this lil cutie, who asked me the best question ever." Will was standing outside the Richard Rogers, grinning. "Come here."

A little girl stepped into the frame.

"What's your name?" Will asked.

"Lila," she said, smiling shyly.

"And could you please repeat the question you just asked me?"

"Are Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I wish," replied Will. "Thanks for doing this with me, sweetheart!"

Lila smiled again and stepped out of the frame.

**

**Week Eight**

"Philip Hamilton!" Will yelled, as he kicked in the door to Philip's dressing room.

Inside, Theo was pressed up the wall, kissing Philip deeply, who was eagerly reciprocating. They leapt apart as soon as the door slammed open, but it was too late.

"Would you like to tell us something?" Will asked. By this point, their cheeks were burning red, Philip's hair mussed, Theo's lipstick smudged.

"Um-"

"You see-"

"We, uh-"

"It wasn't-"

"Okay, fine," Philip sighed. "It was exactly what it looked like. Just please, promise this'll he edited out."

"Of course," Will replied. "I wouldn't dare."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want a sequel told from Pip and Theo's POV, it would be more in depth and stuff. I won't write it if no one wants it, though.


End file.
